Women's clothes generally do not have pockets in which valuables such as a wallet or passport can be securely stored. It is common for a woman to store valuable in a purse that is hand-held or held by a chain about a woman's neck. However, the purse can be laid down and forgotten or stolen, and a chain around the neck to hold a purse can be uncomfortable and calls attention to the location of valuables.